Many vehicles today include on-board computers that perform a variety of functions. For example, on-board computers control operation of the engine, control systems within the vehicle, provide security functions, perform navigation tasks, and facilitate communications with remote driver-assistance centers that can provide services including in-vehicle safety and security, navigation, and remote-diagnostics.
In some cases, a vehicle can be accessed without the owner's authorization. For instance, someone could enter or drive the vehicle without the owner's permission.
It would be desirable to provide methods, systems and apparatus for providing notification that a vehicle has been accessed without the owner's authorization (e.g., stolen). It would also be desirable if such methods, systems and apparatus can alert a vehicle owner when their vehicle is accessed, moved and/or driven without their permission or knowledge thereof. Other desirable features and characteristics of the disclosed embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.